What if you were wrong ?
by Evilys
Summary: {OS} Et si la vie de Lena Luthor n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait ? Si tout ce qu'elle avait construit, imaginé, était différent ? Un résumé un peu vague, mais pour la bonne cause. PS : Certains verront rapidement d'où m'est venue l'inspiration ! SuperCorp is coming…


**Résumé : Et si la vie de Lena Luthor n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait ? SuperCorp is coming…**

**Il s'agit d'un OS ou peut-être juste de la première partie... Je ne sais pas vraiment encore et je pense que ça sera à vous de me donner votre avis ;)**

**Disclaimer : Rien de ne m'appartient. Tous les droits vont à Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler et DC, les créateurs de la série Supergirl !**

_SuperCorp_

**SuperCorp**

Lena Luthor était une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans. Sa vie n'était pas de tout repos mais elle s'en contentait. Elle survivait grâce à son amitié avec Kara Danvers. En parallèle, elle devait gérer son entreprise, L-Corp, ainsi que sa nouvelle acquisition : CatCo, le grand média de National City, la ville où elle était désormais installée.

Elle avait vécu une bonne partie de sa vie à Metropolis et, dans le fond, cela ne la changeait pas vraiment de cette ville. Le même quotidien, et un journal local avec son Super-Héros local. Ici, Supergirl, là-bas, Superman. Originalité ? Non, pas vraiment, mais peu lui importait parce qu'ici, elle n'avait plus à subir la pression familiale. Elle avait espéré redémarrer une nouvelle vie mais c'était sans compter sur son nom de famille. Luthor. Tout le monde le connaissait. Tout le monde la connaissait. L'anonymat, ce n'était pas pour elle.

Il était étrange de se dire qu'un nom, un simple nom de famille, pouvait susciter des réactions aussi divergentes. Certains la fustigeaient pour les actes de son frère et d'autres la saluaient avec entrain. Tout le monde savait que Lex avait une aversion pour les aliens, mais elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle restait méfiante, certes, mais après avoir été sauvée de nombreuses fois par Supergirl, elle ne pouvait qu'être tolérante. Elle aussi était son amie. Et les choses ne pouvaient pas être si évidentes : rien n'était soit noir, soit blanc. La vie était parsemée de nuances.

Lena était prête à accepter toutes les situations, et à voir le bien en chacun. Parce qu'elle-même voulait que l'on pense à elle de cette façon : comme quelqu'un de bien. Quand elle avait rencontré Rhea, elle avait vu le bien en elle. Elle lui avait fait confiance, et là encore, elle s'était fourvoyée. A cause d'elle, Kara avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. A cause de cette situation compliquée, Supergirl avait dû faire un choix entre l'humanité ou l'invasion Daxamite.

Et elle l'avait vue souffrir. Elle avait vécu la souffrance de Kara comme la sienne. Parce qu'elle l'aimait… Oh oui, elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait toujours aimée. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée… Depuis que son regard avait croisé le sien. Depuis qu'elle l'avait serrée contre elle et avait sentit son parfum. Mais jamais, non jamais elle n'avait pu le lui avouer. A chaque moment passé avec elle, quelque chose d'étrange se passait, comme si on l'empêchait de tout dévoiler…

Et il était revenu. Mon-El. Il était revenu alors qu'il était censé être parti, pour toujours. Et Kara était de nouveau dans une situation difficile. Alors elle la soutenait, encore et toujours, et continuait de mettre ses sentiments dans une boîte hermétique. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il revenait marié. Cela faisait sept mois qu'il avait disparu, mais pour lui, a priori, cela faisait sept ans. Sept années sans Kara, sept années où il était passé à autre chose. Lena se demandait si elle aurait pu, elle, l'oublier. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier parce qu'elle n'était pas à sa place.

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il avait de la barbe, certes, mais il n'avait pas vieilli. Etait-ce habituel chez les Daxamites ? Sept ans, ce n'est pas rien, et c'est censé se voir. Mais pas chez lui. Rien, pas une ride, pas de visage plus marqué. Pas de traces de ces années difficiles… Non, rien. Mais là encore, elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Kara. Parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas pour quelle raison elle se méfiait.

Alors elle se taisait, et continuait à vivre sa vie. Et puis vint la veille de Noël, où Kara avait décidé de l'inviter pour la première fois. Elle était bien décidée à tout lui avouer, quitte à la perdre définitivement. Elle s'était préparée oralement, devant son miroir. Elle avait prévu des phrases, un discours. Quelque chose… Tout ! Mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec cet amour inavoué. Les choses s'étaient calmées pour elle. Et après l'accident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, après n'avoir cessé de penser à Kara, elle avait pris la décision de s'ouvrir.

Tout le monde était réuni. Il manquait encore Samantha mais la joie était bien présente et la chaleur aussi. Lena jetait des regards à Kara qui discutait avec Winn et J'onn. Ils semblaient heureux… Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"**Je te dérange ? **

**\- Oh !** Lena reporta son regard sur James qui était installé en face d'elle. **Non, excuse-moi, je suis un peu ailleurs. **

**\- Tu veux qu'on… sorte prendre l'air ?**

**\- Non, **s'étonna la brune. **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. **

**\- Bon, comme tu voudras… Je reviens."**

Et il s'en alla en lui lançant un sourire. C'était étonnant. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches et pourtant il semblait s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle resta là, à le regarder partir tandis qu'une autre brune s'approcha d'elle.

"**Hey !**

**\- Sam ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu as l'air d'être fatiguée… **

**\- C'est ça le travail…**

**\- Alors ta patronne t'ordonne de te reposer, **sourit Lena.

**\- Ma patronne devrait plutôt penser à elle… Ça a l'air de coller avec James ?**

**\- James ? **dit-elle en la fixant. **Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Il n'y a aucune alchimie entre nous ! **

**\- Et pourtant,** ajouta Kara qui arrivait, i**l a l'air d'en pincer sérieusement pour toi. Et ça va bien entre vous ces derniers temps. **

**\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi,** murmura Lena en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**\- Oh, tu sais, c'est juste pour t'aider. A quoi servent les amis sinon ?"**

Lena était dubitative. Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi essayer de… la caser ? Ca n'avait absolument aucun sens. Strictement aucun. Il fallait qu'elle change de conversation.

"**Bon… Et sinon, qu'as-tu préparé de bon pour le dîner ? **

**\- Oh ! De la dinde évidemment ! Accompagnée de ses petits légumes et de vin,** dit la blonde en présentant la bouteille, souriante. **C'est du Chardonnay, le meilleur vin que je n'ai jamais goûté. Et pourtant, j'en ai testé d'autres mais le Chardonnay est vraiment un délice. **

**\- Arrête, **rit Lena, **on dirait une très mauvaise publicité !"**

Kara sourit, gênée, et reposa la bouteille. Et soudain, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha rapidement et s'éloigna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sam raconta alors un peu sa journée à la brune qui n'était pas concentrée. Elle réfléchissait tellement…

"**Tu veux bien m'excuser Sam ? Je dois aller me rafraîchir."**

Et Lena se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de la blonde. Elle allait entrer quand elle entendit quelques mots, depuis la chambre de Kara.

"**Non… Non ! **

**-...**

**\- Je sais ! J'ai fait de mon mieux.**

**-...**

**\- Ça devient assez difficile !**

**-...**

**\- Je ne suis pas certaine. Elle ne se doute de rien mais j'ai du mal. Je… Oui, oui je sais, ce n'est pas subtil. J'ai été… Non, non bien sûr. Très bien. Ca ne se reproduira pas. **

**-...**

**\- Ce n'est pas dans mon contrat ! … Oui… Très bien !"**

Et Lena sursauta quand Kara sortit, énervée. Elle s'arrêta net en la voyant et rougit.

"**L-Lena ? Qu'est-ce que…**

**\- J'allais dans la salle de bain mais… Kara, tout va bien ?**

**\- Bien sûr… Oui, tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas."**

Et elle s'en alla, laissant la brune avec ses interrogations. De quoi parlait-elle ? De qui ? Avec qui ? Et de quel contrat s'agissait-il ? Si c'était en rapport avec son emploi de journaliste, alors Lena aurait dû être au courant. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Non, pas le moins du monde.

Le reste de la soirée se passa assez naturellement. Un repas tranquille entre amis, en famille, plein de rires et de sourires. Les sourires de James se faisant plus nombreux en direction de la brune. Et Kara qui la poussait dans ses bras de manière peu subtile. Petit à petit, le coeur de Lena se serrait et elle préféra s'éloigner un peu, prétextant la fatigue. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air.

"**Lena ?** dit Kara en la rejoignant dehors.

**\- Kara ! Tu ne devrais pas sortir comme ça, tu vas prendre froid.**

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… Quelque chose ne va pas ? **

**\- Si… Si, tout va bien… Je me demande juste si tout est normal… Et pourquoi tu tiens absolument à ce que je me rapproche de James ?**

**\- Je… Je n'y tiens pas ! J'avais juste l'impression que…**

**\- C'est faux, Kara !"**

La blonde se rapprocha d'elle et passa une main sur sa joue. Elle semblait s'inquiéter pour elle, comme à son habitude.

"**Tu ne portes pas tes Ray-Ban ce soir ? C'est dommage, ces lunettes sont vraiment ravissantes, un modèle unique qui te va à ravir. Ils font de très belles montures mais celles que tu portes sont…**

**\- Kara, **se recula Lena, en rougissant. **A qui parles-tu au juste ?**

**\- Quoi ? M-mais… à toi, Lena. A toi, bien sûr.**

**\- Tout est bizarre… Je… Je dois rentrer."**

Et elle laissa Kara là, devant son appartement. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de se retrouver dans un mauvais feuilleton d'un seul coup ? Un mauvais feuilleton, entrecoupé de publicités… De plus, on lui fournissait une relation toute prête sur un plateau d'argent… Mais elle n'en voulait pas. Elle aimait Kara ! Elle l'aimait éperdument.

Les journées passèrent ensuite les unes après les autres, Lena travaillant d'arrache-pieds. Elle préférait se concentrer sur son travail plutôt que sur autre chose. Seulement, une matinée, alors qu'elle se rendait à CatCo, un événement étrange se produisit. Il était encore tôt et elle arriva dans les locaux avec beaucoup d'avance. Elle aperçut Kara et voulut aller la saluer quand elle vit qu'elle était déjà très bien… accompagnée.

La blonde était en train d'embrasser Mon-El. Oui, celui-là même qui revenait d'un autre siècle, marié et heureux. Elle s'en détacha assez rapidement.

"**Chris, arrête… **

**\- Mais… Bon sang, je ne te comprends plus !**

**\- C'est terminé… Ça fait un moment que tout est fini entre nous.**

**\- Melissa… Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! **

**\- Arrête. J'ai été très claire, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus…"**

Lena resta interdite. Elle n'avait pas clairement entendu la conversation mais ces prénoms… Elle n'était pas folle. Kara, Mon-El… Elle s'approcha en se raclant la gorge et Kara se retourna en sursaut. Elle remit nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

"**L-Lena ! Que fais-tu là aussi tôt ? Mon-El était passé pour… discuter. Oui, discuter.**

**\- Et d'ailleurs, je m'en vais. Mais nous n'en avons pas fini.. "Kara",** ajouta-t-il en la regardant fixement.

**\- A plus tard"**, lui dit la blonde simplement.

Lena avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la quatrième dimension. Elle avait du mal à assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout lui semblait dépourvu de sens.

"**Kara… Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Chris au juste ?**

**\- Tu as… Tu as entendu ?** s'empourpra la blonde. **On… nous… C'était un souvenir. On se souvenait d'un film à l'eau de rose que nous avions vu avant qu'il ne disparaisse… **

**\- Ai-je l'air d'être aussi naïve ? Dis-moi la vérité.**

**\- Je ne peux pas,** murmura la blonde dans un seul souffle. **Ils ne me laisseront pas."**

Et soudain, son téléphone sonna. Elle prit la brune dans ses bras. Elle la serra avec force, comme désespérée.

"**Lena, je t'en prie… Ne m'oublie pas…**

**\- Quoi ? Mais… Kara qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Je ne comprends rien.**

**\- Je t'en prie, promets-le moi…**

**\- Non, arrête, dis-moi pourq-...**

**\- Promets-le,** la supplia la blonde, la gorge nouée.

**\- Je te le promets, Kara, mais cesse de paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"**

Seulement la blonde partit précipitamment, laissant Lena avec ses interrogations, ses peurs. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Plus rien n'allait. Elle n'avait plus aucune certitude et tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça, elle avait énormément de rendez-vous dans la journée ainsi qu'une réunion de toute l'équipe de rédaction. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'organise. Elle appellerait Kara plus tard, elle avait tout le temps pour ça.

Aussi, elle se dirigea dans son bureau et commença à préparer la réunion. Mais, une heure plus tard, elle fut interrompue par James.

"**Lena ! Besoin d'aide ?**

**\- Non, non, merci, ça ira. **

**\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour ça. C'est mon job après tout !**

**\- C'est vrai, désolée, j'ai toujours du mal à déléguer,** lui dit-elle en souriant.

**\- J'ai cru comprendre. De toute façon, les autres ne devraient pas tarder."**

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le personnel arriva petit à petit pour la réunion. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Mais la chance et Lena…

Trois heures plus tard, Lena se retrouva finalement seule avec James dans son bureau. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, épuisée.

"**Bon… Je pense que ça s'est bien passé. **

**\- Hmmm,** murmura Lena.

**\- Je te sers un verre ?** proposa James alors qu'il s'en servait un.

**\- Avec grand plaisir, j'en ai bien besoin. Et j'ai dû annuler mes rendez-vous à cause de la réunion… **

**\- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Tout va bien se passer."**

Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Lena se détendit. Elle se leva et alla prendre le verre que lui tendait le jeune homme. Le sourire qu'il lui offrit en retour voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Et Lena se dit soudainement que ses amies avaient peut-être raison concernant ses intentions.

"**Tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre,** lui dit-il. **Et d'oublier un peu le monde qui t'entoure.**

**\- Il faudrait, effectivement, mais je ne vois pas comment…**

**\- Comme ça…"**

James posa son verre et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lena. Sous le choc, elle écarquilla les yeux et se détacha.

"**James, je… **

**\- Non… Non, je comprends…"**

Abasourdie, la brune prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Dans sa précipitation, elle en oublia d'appeler son chauffeur et prit un taxi.

Elle lui donna rapidement son adresse et réfléchit à la situation. Non, elle ne voulait pas de James. Bien évidemment. Il était loin d'être Kara… Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'aimerait jamais personne comme elle l'aimait elle. De nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis que le chauffeur lui jetait des regards furtifs, un sourire aux lèvres.

"**Quelque chose ne va pas ?** lui demanda-t-elle, à la fois agacée et intriguée.

**\- Pas du tout, Miss Luthor."**

Si même les chauffeurs de taxis la connaissaient… Elle soupira, un peu mal à l'aise. Encore une fois, sa réputation la précédait.

"**Arrêtez-vous là,** dit-elle.

**\- Mais ce n'est pas votre adresse.**

**\- Peu importe, j'ai besoin de marcher,** répondit-elle simplement.

**\- Comme vous voudrez."**

Elle paya la course et sortit dans la rue. Oui, marcher lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle s'arrêta devant des magasins qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"**Maman, maman ! C'est Lena ?**

**\- Shhhhh !"**

La brune se retourna vers une petite fille et sa mère qui la regardaient. La plus âgée prit sa fille par la main avant de partir rapidement. Encore une situation étrange… Mais elle était encore trop sous le choc du baiser de James pour s'en préoccuper. Comment avait-il osé l'embrasser sans lui en demander l'autorisation ? Qui plus est, sur leur lieu de travail ! La situation était réellement devenue embarrassante et elle n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kara. _Le numéro que vous demandez, n'est pas attribué. _Son sang se glaça dans ses veines…

_SuperCorp_

**SuperCorp**

"**Alex ! Alex je t'en prie… **

**\- Lena… Je n'en sais rien…**

**\- Mais dis-moi où elle est !**

**\- Lena écoute, elle est partie faire un reportage…**

**\- Mais où ?! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ? Elle travaille bien à CatCo non ? **

**\- C'est pour… un concurrent. **

**\- Je te demande pardon ? Jamais Kara n'aurait pas ça. Jamais !** Lena fulminait au téléphone.

**\- Ecoute-moi, elle est partie… en Afrique. C'est pour un safari photo, pour un magazine de voyage.**

**\- Tu te fous ouvertement de moi ?!**

**\- Lena att-..."**

Mais Lena raccrocha, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu Kara. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, n'avait aucun moyen de la contacter. Et elle avait l'impression que tout le monde lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Un jour, elle avait plusieurs rendez-vous qui s'ajoutaient à la liste des choses à faire. Une autre fois, c'était Samantha qui avait besoin d'aide à L-Corp. Même sa mère était venue la voir. Sa mère… Le monde entier essayait de lui faire oublier l'absence de Kara.

Comment pouvait-elle oublier la femme qu'elle aimait ?! Comment !? D'autant que ses derniers mots avaient tout d'inquiétant. Elle était dans son salon, sur son canapé, au bord des larmes. De rage, elle lança son téléphone sur sa chaîne hi-fi qui s'alluma en grésillant.

"**Il ne manquait plus que ça"**, soupira Lena en se levant.

Mais au moment où elle allait l'éteindre, Lena s'arrêta net, tendant l'oreille. _Bzzz… crrr… crrrr… Chez elle…. Crrrrrrrrzzzzz… Salon…. crrrrr… elle s'approche de la chaî-crrrrrrrrr… Changez de fréquence ! Changez de fréquence... Veuillez nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée, retour des programmes ! Nous avons dû nous retrouver sur la fréquence de la police. Et maintenant, un peu de musique pour…_

Lena coupa la chaîne, abasourdie. Ca faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidences. Beaucoup trop. Entre Kara qui avait des réactions étranges avec certains objets, puis qui appelait Mon-El "Chris", et qui disparaissait… Puis tous ces gens qui semblaient la connaître, bien plus que simplement par son prénom… Et maintenant ça ! Elle se sentait suivie, épiée, observée.

La panique commençait à la gagner. Elle essaya d'appeler Sam, en vain. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Et il y avait un seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle pourrait être seule. Etant donnée l'heure tardive, les bureaux de CatCo étaient vides. Aussi, elle s'y rendit avec son chauffeur.

Elle monta rapidement avec l'ascenseur et alla sur son balcon. Et un idée lui traversa l'esprit… Supergirl. Supergirl devait savoir quelque chose. Elle pourrait lui expliquer. Si elle se mettait en danger… Elle devait être dans le coin. Il fallait qu'elle le soit.

La brune inspira profondément avant d'enjamber la barrière. Elle savait que la kryptonienne avait une ouïe ultra développée.

"**Supergirl,** dit-elle. **J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous parler… Je… S'il vous plaît."**

Elle avait mit ses mains en porte-voix mais n'avait pas calculé qu'elle était dans une position dangereuse… Et en talons. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Elle glissa et tomba dans le vide. Sa vie défilait devant ses yeux… Et la seule personne qui était dans ses pensées était Kara. Sa Kara…

Avant de s'évanouir, elle vit un drap se déployer au sol. Puis plus rien, le noir le plus complet.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était à l'hôpital. Quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Elle tourna instinctivement la tête.

"**Kara… ?**

**\- Non, **murmura le jeune homme.

**\- James…** Elle retira sa main de la sienne, gênée. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

**\- Tu as fait une chute. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête Lena bon sang ? Tu aurais pu te tuer. **

**\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès**, répondit-elle, cinglante. **J'ai glissé… Je voulais voir Supergirl.**

**\- Supergirl n'est pas là ! Tu aurais pu te tuer.**

**\- Comment ça "elle n'est pas là" ? Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas là ?**

**\- Elle est partie à Metropolis pour quelques jours… Pour… aider Superman."**

Le cerveau de Lena s'activa rapidement. Kara avait disparu, Supergirl aussi… Ses doutes se confirmaient. Elle avait toujours eu un doute sur la véritable identité de Supergirl mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elles étaient une seule et même personne.

"**J'ai besoin d'être seule, James.**

**\- Comme tu voudras… Mais je voulais m'excuser pour…**

**\- Non, ce n'est rien. Un moment d'égarement.**

**\- Je te laisserai du temps.**

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin de temps. Nous sommes amis et ça me convient parfaitement.**

**\- Bon…** Il lui sourit avant de se lever. **Prends soin de toi Lena."**

Elle hocha simplement la tête et attendit qu'il sorte. A ce moment, elle soupira. Elle avait vraiment du mal à comprendre tout ce qui lui arrivait. Comment avait-elle pu être sauvée si Supergirl n'était pas là ? Les pompiers ? Comment auraient-ils pu être là à cet instant précis ? Non, rien n'était normal. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui restaient dans le flou.

Elle se leva avec difficulté de son lit d'hôpital et alla dans la salle de bain. Et sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle fondit en larmes. Où était Kara… Comment avait-elle pu disparaître sans l'en informer ? Elle était sa meilleure amie ! La brune donna un coup de poing dans le miroir qui se brisa, l'écorchant au passage. _Génial, 7 ans de malheur… Il ne manquait plus que ça._

Elle reprit ses esprits et regarda le miroir. Elle avança sa main vers une sorte d'appareil glissé à l'intérieur. Une caméra… Une caméra ?! Il y avait une caméra dans la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôpital. Non… Non c'en était trop.

Lena sortit de sa chambre avec hargne, et elle ouvrit la chambre d'à côté. Vide. Celle d'à côté. Vide encore. En face ? Vide à nouveau. Et finalement, elle tomba sur une "chambre". Elle s'arrêta net. Trois personnes étaient attablées et se retournèrent vers elle, en panique. Et soudain, deux infirmières l'attrapèrent.

"**Miss Luthor vous devez garder la chambre !"**

Une troisième infirmière ferma précipitament la porte.

"**Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?! Où suis-je ?**

**\- Vous faites une crise de panique,** lui dit une des deux infirmières en l'attirant vers sa chambre. **Calmez-vous.**

**\- NON JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS ! JE VEUX SAVOIR OU JE…"**

Elle sentit une piqûre dans son bras et tout devint flou.

"**... suis…"** murmura-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Et quand elle se réveilla, elle n'était plus à l'hôpital, mais dans un endroit inconnu. Un autre lit. Encore quelque chose de différent. Et se redressa lentement et regarda autour d'elle. On aurait dit une chambre d'hôtel.

"**Lena ? Tu es réveillée !**

**\- Kara ! Kara mon dieu mais…**

**\- Shhh,** la blonde lui prit la main. **Je suis là… Mais j'ai très peu de temps.**

**\- Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-le moi je t'en prie… J'en ai besoin.**

**\- Lena tu dois m'écouter… J'ai très peu de temps, vraiment ! Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver. **

**\- Qui ça "ils" ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends rien ! **Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots.

**\- Lena… Ta vie… Ta vie est un mensonge. Tout a été créé de toute pièce… Je ne m'appelle pas Kara. Je m'appelle… Melissa. Melissa Benoist. Je suis une actrice. Ce sont tous des acteurs : Alex, Maggie, J'onn, James, Winn… Tous. Ta mère… Ton frère… Toute ta vie ! Nous suivons un script, un scénario et je…**

**\- Tu… Non… Comment ? Attends…"**

Le monde de Lena s'écroulait. Toutes ses certitudes. Tout. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était juste pas possible… Comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle être possible ?!

Elle retira sa main de celle de Kara… Ou Melissa… Peu lui importait à ce moment-là. De son côté, la blonde sentit son coeur se serrer.

"**Lena… Ta vie est filmée. De A à Z. C'est une émission… Une émission qui dure depuis 25 ans… Je sais ! Ca paraît irréel mais… Je l'ai vue, depuis toute petite… Je… Je la regardais, et… Non s'il te plaît regarde-moi ! Lena… J'ai voulu devenir actrice pour ça. Pour… pour y entrer. Pour te voir… Pour toi ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, de ta fragilité, mais après deux ans passée à mentir, à jouer un rôle, je ne peux plus. Alors ils m'ont virée. Ils…**

**\- Tu ne peux pas me dire tout ça. Ce n'est pas logique ! Kara… Ou… Bon sang ! Ma meilleure amie ne serait qu'une actrice ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU DIS ? J'AURAIS VECU 25 ANS POUR RIEN ? **

**\- Je suis réelle, je suis réellement ton amie… Je n'avais peut-être pas le bon prénom pour toi mais… Mais ce que je ressens pour toi est réel. Je t'en prie tu dois me croire. Tu dois me croire Lena… Je veux te sortir de là, je veux que nous soyons…**

**\- Nous quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je te remercie ?! **

**\- J'étais surveillée. Depuis le début… Je suis venue pour toi, pour tout te dire. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu n'avais vu que deux villes dans ta vie ? Metropolis et National City ? Tout simplement parce que nous sommes dans une sorte de dôme géant… Le plus gros plateau de cinéma jamais conçu… Tout est faux ! Le ciel est faux, l'océan… Tout. **Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, des larmes coulant sur ses joues**. Mais ce qui est vrai, c'est que je t'aime… Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé."**

La brune ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Elle tentait d'assimiler toutes ces informations, avec difficulté. Mais une chose était claire : ses sentiments pour la blonde étaient réciproques. Elle l'aimait… Elle l'aimait aussi. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu se concrétisait tandis que le reste de son existence partait en morceaux.

Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux et croisa le regard de celle qu'elle aimait.

"**Melissa… C'est bien ça ? Hum… Où sommes-nous ?**

**\- J'ai été aidée par Chyler… Enfin Alex… Bref, nous avons réquisitionné une chambre d'hôtel qui faisait partie d'un épisode qui n'a jamais été tourné. Il n'y a aucun micro ni aucune caméra. Mais je sais qu'ils nous retrouveront très vite… **

**\- Pourquoi moi… ?**

**\- Le réalisateur t'a adoptée… Enfin… Il t'a adoptée dans ce but. Il voulait créer la plus grosse télé-réalité jamais conçue. Pendant des années, c'est resté très réel… Ton enfance, ton adolescence… Et puis les goûts des téléspectateurs ont changé. La mode était plutôt à la science-fiction et au surnaturel… Alors ils ont ajouté des aliens. **Elle soupira. **Superman, Supergirl…**

**\- C'était toi n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Oui. Mais rien de tout ceci n'existe. Il n'y a aucun monstre, aucun pouvoirs… La vie réelle est… simple. Enfin, aussi simple qu'une vie peut l'être. Je sais que tu es sous le choc mais je ne p-...**

**\- Embrasse-moi",** la coupa simplement Lena.

Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Elle l'avait tant attendue… Trop longtemps. Et cela semblait réciproque puisque la blonde captura ses lèvres avec délicatesse. Elle l'entoura de ses bras tout en continuant à lui prouver son amour. Toutes deux savouraient ce moment qui sembla durer une éternité… ou une fraction de seconde.

Puis elles reprirent leur souffle et Lena enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Melissa. C'était Melissa, et non Kara. Mais son prénom ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle l'aimait. Sa vie était différente… Elle n'était pas journaliste, elle n'avait peut-être même pas de soeur… Mais elle l'aimait.

"**Mais… Tu m'as vue… grandir ? Tu m'as vue dans cette émission ? Tu as… Tout vu ?**

**\- Je…** La blonde rougit**. Oui… Tout ce qu'il était possible de montrer à la télévision. **

**\- Oh… Je vois…**

**\- Lena… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès que je t'ai vue. Je ne le comprenais pas vraiment mais j'avais besoin d'être auprès de toi. Je voulais te sortir de cette situation… Je voulais te faire découvrir le monde. Et quand ils m'ont virée il y a deux semaines, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir.** Elle la serra un peu plus contre elle. **Mais Chyler m'a aidée… Les choses auraient dû se passer différemment mais c'est devenu véritablement urgent quand tu es tombée de chez CatCo. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Peur de te perdre… Et j'ai su que je devais revenir, par n'importe quel moyen. **

**\- Il y a donc un moyen de sortir ?**

**\- Une porte. Une seule porte… Elle se trouve de l'autre côté de la mer…"**

Lena réfléchissait très vite. Si elle sortait, elle se retrouverait donc dans le vrai monde. Un monde où tous les gens la connaissaient. Où certains l'avaient vu grandir, s'épanouir, devenir une femme… Un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Des hommes entrèrent et prirent Melissa de force.

"**Lena !"** hurla-t-elle tandis qu'on l'emportait.

La brune paniqua et se leva en criant à son tour.

"**Laissez-la ! Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de…"**

Mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Ses cris devenaient de moins en moins forts. Et un homme d'un certain âge s'approcha de Lena.

"**Calme-toi Lena… Calme-toi… Je vais tout t'expliquer."**

_SuperCorp_

**SuperCorp**

C'était donc vrai… Tout ce que Melissa lui avait dit était vrai. Elle se trouvait dans une émission, que des gens regardaient. Elle était le centre de l'attention… Dans l'unique but de faire… de l'audience ?!

"**Ma vie ne se résume qu'à un script que VOUS avez écrit ? **

**\- Non Lena, non,** répondit l'homme d'une voix douce. **Tu as fait tes propres choix et nous nous sommes adaptés. Bien sûr, il nous est arrivé de faire entrer des gens dans ta vie, de nouveaux acteurs… Mais c'est toi et toi seule qui as fait le choix de les accepter ou non. Nous n'avons pas choisi le type d'études que tu désirais faire, pas plus que ton choix assez discutable de reprendre l'entreprise familiale. **Il lui sourit. **Toute ta vie, tu as été guidée par la noirceur et tu aurais pu tomber dans les mêmes habitudes que ta famille… Mais non ! Tu es l'héroïne des téléspectateurs Lena, tu as été bercée par le Mal mais t'es battue pour représenter la Lumière. Jamais nous n'aurions pu espérer pareil scénario…**

**\- Vous me donnez la nausée,** grinça la brune entre ses dents.

**\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi… Mais quand je t'ai adoptée, j'ai souhaité t'offrir la vie parfaite. Tu n'as manqué de rien, et tu étais toujours sous ma protection, même sans le savoir. **

**\- Rendez-moi ma vie… Une vie…**

**\- Réfléchis Lena… Qu'est-ce qui t'attend, là, dehors ? Ici, tu as la chance d'avoir deux entreprises, tu es aisées, voire extrêmement aisée, tu as tes amis… Un nouvel amour poten…**

**\- Melissa**, le coupa-t-elle.

**\- Oui… Elle nous a créé pas mal de soucis je dois dire. Quand nous avons ouvert le casting pour le rôle de Supergirl, nous n'avions pas imaginé qu'entre vous, il y ait cette amitié si forte. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal car tu avais beaucoup de difficultés à faire confiance aux autres. Grâce à elle, les gens ont appris à te connaître, à voir tes faiblesses… Et t'ont aimée bien plus encore qu'auparavant. Mais…** Il réfléchit un instant. **Elle n'a pas suivit son contrat… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle essaie de te parler, et nous avons tout fait pour couper ces moments entre vous."**

C'était donc ça. Rien à voir avec le fait que le monde se joue de ses sentiments… Ils voulaient simplement empêcher Melissa de tout lui avouer plus tôt…

"**Vous êtes un monstre**, cracha-t-elle. **Où l'avez-vous emmenée ?**

**\- Elle a été évacuée du plateau. Nous soupçonnons d'autres acteurs de l'avoir aidée à entrer mais nous n'avons pas d'informations à ce sujet,** répondit-il. **Cela étant, Lena, je ne suis pas un monstre et au fond de toi tu le sais. Je t'offre une vie de rêve. Une vie qui peut t'apporter beaucoup et qui comble le quotidien de milliards de personnes à travers le monde entier… Une vie qui…**

**\- Une vie sans elle ne m'intéresse pas. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Vous qui m'avez filmée depuis tout ce temps… J'ai commencé à vivre réellement quand elle est arrivée. Quand Kar-... Melissa est arrivée. **

**\- Lena…**

**\- Sommes-nous filmés ?**

**\- Non. Non Melissa a fait un travail remarquable en t'amenant ici. Il n'y a aucun micro et aucune caméra… En ce moment, les téléspectateurs regardent un message d'excuse défiler. C'est assez ironique de se dire que ce bandeau défilant double l'audience du show, **ajouta-t-il en riant légèrement. **Le drame fait toujours cet effet-là.**

**\- Je veux SORTIR D'ICI ! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder dans cette émission contre mon gré. C'était certainement bien tant que je ne savais rien. Tant que je vivais hors de la réalité, du temps… Mais maintenant, vous savez que je ne jouerai jamais votre jeu. Je préfère encore mettre fin à mes jours plutôt qu'être filmée une minute de plus."**

Cette fois-ci, l'homme cessa de sourire. Au plus profond de lui, il l'aimait. Il l'avait vue grandir, il avait vécu ses joies et ses peines, il l'avait vue faire ses études, rencontrer des garçons, puis des hommes, sans réel succès… Oui, il avait tout vu et il l'avait guidée autant qu'il le pouvait en intégrant des éléments censés l'influencer. Elle était sa fille… Et elle ne voulait plus être ici.

Elle avait raison, la forcer ne changerait rien et l'émission ne tiendrait plus. Elle ne tiendra pas sans elle non plus. Il se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout ceci prendrait fin. De nombreux fans avaient réussi à pénétrer sur le plateau et lançait parfois des phrases étranges destinées à faire réagir Lena. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'un jeu, qu'un leurre… Mais si elle s'en était rendu compte, lui, courait tout droit à la catastrophe.

"**Très bien,** finit-il par dire. **Si tel est ton souhait Lena, nous allons t'accompagner. **

**\- Melissa. Melissa va m'accompagner. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.**

**\- Votre… "amie" est certainement déjà loin. Nous l'avons menacée de poursuites judiciaires si elle ne s'en allait pas. Je doute qu'elle risque sa liberté pour…**

**\- Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?! Comment osez-vous prétendre que vous voulez m'offrir une vie parfaite ?! Que savez-vous de la perfection ? De la vie ? Durant les 25 ans dernières années, vos préoccupations étaient de savoir ce que j'allais faire de mes journées !"**

Elle marquait un point. Et jamais elle n'aurait pu être plus proche de la réalité. Sans elle, il n'avait plus de but. Sans elle… Il n'était plus rien. Il avait abandonné tous ses projets pour se consacrer à cette émission : Le Lena Luthor Show. Il avait encore tellement de projets pour elle : son mariage, son premier enfant… Mais plus rien de tout cela n'était possible désormais.

Alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il s'arrêta un instant dans l'embrasure.

"**Au revoir Lena et… bonne chance."**

Puis deux hommes entrèrent à sa suite et l'un deux attrapa le bras de la brune pour lui injecter un produit. Elle sentit l'aiguille de la seringue percer sa chair avant de finalement fermer les yeux.

A son réveil, elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situations et s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir trouver. Inspirant profondément, elle ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre.

Elle se trouvait sur le canapé dans… son appartement.

"**Oh non… ce n'est pas vrai"**, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se leva rapidement, ne voyant pas la lettre qui se trouvait sur la table basse, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Contrairement au moment où elle avait perdu connaissance, il faisait jour et quand elle regarda l'extérieur, un choc se produisit. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la rue. Pas plus que la ville. Elle ne reconnaissait… strictement rien.

Le souffle coupé, elle se retourna et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Si seulement tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont elle se réveillerait. Et tout serait comme avant… Mais ça n'en était pas un.

Elle vit finalement une grosse enveloppe d'un bleu turquoise trôner sur sa table basse et la prit. A l'intérieur se trouvait diverses choses dont une lettre qu'elle prit.

"_**Ma Chère Lena, **_

_**J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir t'apporter ce dont tu rêvais dans la vie. Tout ce que tu as vécu était réel. Ce n'était peut-être que des acteurs pour la plupart, mais toi, tu étais réelle. Et vos échanges l'étaient. Ils n'avaient pas de dialogues… Et ils ne t'ont pas appréciée simplement parce qu'ils étaient payés. Au contraire, nous leur avons bien laissé le choix. Le libre-arbitre est une chose importante pour rendre le tout bien réel. C'est aussi pour cette raison que durant tes études, tes professeurs ainsi que les élèves étaient réels. Ils ont spécialement été envoyés dans ces différentes écoles pour apprendre, tout comme toi. Ta culture est réelle et sur ce point, tu ne seras pas perdue, crois-moi. Tes diplômes, tu les as mérités.**_

_**J'aurais aimé que tu continues à vivre cette vie… Non pas pour l'argent, mais pour toi. Pour que tu te sentes épanouies. Tu étais adulée par le public, et sur le plateau, tu étais Lena Luthor, une femme respectée et respectable parce qu'elle a toujours fait en sorte de faire le bon choix. Le choix qu'elle pensait juste. Le choix qui l'amenait vers le Bien. **_

_**Mais tu as à nouveau fait ton choix. Tu dois te sentir perdue mais au cas où ce genre de choses arriverait, j'ai fait décorer et modeler un appartement similaire au tien, à Los Angeles. C'est là où tu te trouves actuellement. Tu es désormais libre d'aller où tu le désireras dans le monde. Ton nouveau monde. **_

_**J'ai pris également le parti de te faire faire un passeport. Il se trouve dans cette enveloppe ainsi qu'une carte de crédit et tous les documents qui te seront nécessaires ici. Parce qu'en vérité, les choses ne sont pas si compliquées. **_

_**Je te souhaite d'être heureuse. Où que tu sois, avec qui que tu sois. Tu m'as apporté tant de bonheur durant les 25 dernières années qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas verser une larme à ton départ. J'étais et je demeure aujourd'hui encore dans l'ombre, ton ombre. Mais je t'ai aimée et t'aimerai toujours.**_

_**Tu es ma fille…"**_

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lena, qu'elle effaça d'un revers de la main. Elle sortit les papiers de l'enveloppe. Cartes de crédit, contrats de téléphonie, électricité… Et son passeport.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle le prit dans ses mains et écarquilla les yeux.

"**Katherine Elizabeth McGrath**", lut-elle à haute voix.

Un post-it était collé au dos du document. "_**PS : Tu portes mon nom de famille, et en t'adoptant, j'ai choisi ces deux prénoms, en référence à ma mère et à ma grand-mère. Longue vie à toi, Katie."**_

Et cette fois-ci, elle fondit en larmes. Elle était enfin libre. Libre d'aller où elle le voulait. Libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie. Et à en juger par son compte en banque, libre de ne pas travailler dans l'immédiat. Seulement la seule chose qui lui importait, à l'heure actuelle, était Melissa. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir la trouver ? Si elle était actrice, peut-être pourrait-elle trouver un moyen de contacter la presse ou son agence ?

_Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Si je sors, ils me reconnaîtront. Tous… Ils sauront qui je suis. Ils… Je ne veux plus être celle qu'ils pensent que je suis. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me jugent. Qu'ils me jaugent… _

La brune prit finalement le temps de s'asseoir et de penser. Où s'était arrêté le mensonge dans sa vie ? Il restait quelques certitudes mais en dehors de ça ? Elle n'avait pas de famille à part cet homme, ce producteur ou qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait plus d'emploi, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin… Et elle ne savait pas où aller. Retrouver son amie lui semblait maintenant un but inaccessible.


End file.
